


Chilling and Thrilling the Elven King

by Teriana



Series: Thorinduil Wedding. The afterwords stories. [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hidden Desires, Kidnapping, Love, Lust, M/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard decides to take Thorin and Thranduil apart. He thinks it’s even easier than to kill Smaug for him.  He wants to eat the fish and ride the dolphin both. The two kings will remember this week till the end of their days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilling and Thrilling the Elven King

Bard was playing poker in Ted’s pub. The most famous bar where all the burglars and card sharpies gathered betting. To say exactly all scum of Dale hung out here.  
“I’ve covered your king, I’m an ace!” told one of the thugs with one eye, his friend.  
“You’re an ass!” another one-eyed sharpie was chuckling.  
“The ace is the highest ranking card!” justified himself the first burglar.  
Bard has brightened heard his phrase.  
“I am the ace!” told he himself. “I can cover the both kings!”

***  
Thranduil was busy all the day. Thorin allowed him to find some beautiful pendants in his treasure hoard for himself and the Elven King dug over lots of treasures in search of them. He enjoyed the process a lot as his hands were always full of golden coins, brooches, bracelets and exquisite necklaces. The things he liked most of all Thranduil stuffed into his pockets in the gown. Soon they were full to the edges. The Elven King smirked with satisfaction having thought he should visit this place once again.  
The time flew very fast and he felt he got tired already. Thranduil cast his glance over all these golden heaps and was leaving it pitifully.  
While climbing the stages he heard some strange howling upstairs.  
He checked his weapon but it was missing as he stored it in Thorin’s chamber as usually. Thranduil stopped for a moment listening to the strange sounds trying to understand what it was like and decided to go further.  
The howling increased when he reached the darkened corridor.  
The Elven King took the torch from the wall and stepped forward cautiously. Suddenly some shadow slid from the wall and flew down disappearing behind the turn of the corridor.  
Thranduil rushed headlong after it and stumbled suddenly at something solid.  
Next moment he was falling into some slimy mud on the floor.  
“Fuck!” roared he angrily spitting and getting up from the floor, soiled in stinky slurry.  
Some disgusting giggling came from afar and next moment the Elven King was attacked with strange white mixture of flying feathers. They stuck firmly all over his body and he heard this moronic giggle again.  
“I will kill you now, wait!” cursed loudly angered Thranduil spitting the adhered feathers from his mouth and ran along the corridor.  
Next turn he stumbled again and collided with the Dwarf King.  
“Miz duzkak?” Thorin was greatly astonished. “What’s happened? Why do you look so …so…” the Dwarf King was trying to find suitable words. “So unusual?  
Thranduil snorted indignantly.  
“I was going to ask you the same! Why do you think I’m walking here like an idiot soiled in some shit and clothed in feathers?” he hang himself over Thorin. “Probably some of your dearest dwarf friends were eager to see me this way?”  
Thorin didn’t utter a word.  
“I investigate it, I promise. Please let me help you to get to the shower now.” He took his hand gently.  
Thranduil softened.  
“I can’t go in such appearance. I need something to be covered.”  
Thorin nodded.  
“Wait. I have idea how to take you to our room unnoticeable. Please stay here. I’ll be back in five minutes.”  
The Elven King nodded.  
Thorin didn’t deceive him. He returned very quickly, dragging some long banner with him.  
“What is it?” wondered Thranduil feeling some alarm.  
“It’s our flag.” explained Thorin.  
He spread it on the floor.  
“Lie down and I wrap you into it.” offered the Dwarf King.  
Thranduil cursed quietly but obeyed.  
The Dwarf King wrapped him into the banner and picked him up.  
Thranduil was groaning inside.  
“I know, it’s not so comfortable for you, but please be patient! I will try to do it quickly.” asked Thorin.  
He moved along the corridor in hurry. The walking dwarves on his way were watching him with interest, but didn’t dare to ask him anything. Thorin was looking imperturbably at everyone. Just right in front of their room’s door he stumbled at Bard.  
“Oh, Thorin! What a coincidence!” he was smiling merrily to the Dwarf King. “I was just looking for you!”  
“Something urgent?” Thorin was feeling rather nervous stepping from foot to foot.  
Bard looked at the big wrapped banner over his shoulder with a certain interest.  
“What’s going on there? I’m hot and it’s stuffy in here!” hissed Thranduil.  
Some feathers flew out of the folded banner.  
Bard smiled weirdly.  
“Where are you dragging this big birdie to? Seems it’s dead as it’s stinky already.”  
Thranduil twitched in Thorin’s hands cursing in elvish.  
“Oh, no, it’s still alive!” laughed moronically Bard.  
“Let us have a talk later and let me come into my room!” strictly demanded Thorin.  
Bard stepped back politely.  
“Ok. I will visit you later.”  
Thorin only slammed the door before his nose.  
Bard screwed his face into a smile.

***  
Thranduil was dreaming of Thorin. They were making love on the meadow in flowers and it was so sensual he was feeling aroused a lot. The Elven King was moaning sweetly in his sleep sensing the coming climax. And then woke up suddenly from unpleasant perception, found himself in the big spot of blood. Thranduil jumped up in the bed in surprise.  
“Oh, holy shit!!!!” he was screaming out loud, gazing with insane eyes all over the room.  
It was everywhere: on the sheets, on the fireplace, on the floor and even some tiny drops on the ceiling.  
“Thorin!” Thranduil yelled wickedly rushing to the door. “I will kill….”  
He couldn’t manage to end his phrase as he suddenly stumbled at Bard, who was standing right behind the door.  
Bard looked astonished and scared having seen Thranduil’s blooded hand and asked immediately.  
“Are you wounded Your Majesty? Can I render first aid?”  
Thranduil gifted him ice cold glance.  
“Don’t stand on my way as I’m too wicked to talk with anyone now!”  
Bard shrugged his shoulders and stepped back quickly.  
The Elven King clenched his fists and vigorously led himself to the Throne Hall.  
The Dwarf King was discussing some questions with Balin when he saw the infuriated Elven King running to his place.  
“What’s wrong, miz duzkak?” Thorin was anxious.  
Thranduil waved his bloody hand near his nose.  
“This one again!”  
“You broke the bottle of wine or what?” the Dwarf King couldn’t understand his hint frowning.  
“Wine this is?!?” Thranduil shook his hand in irritation. “What the hell are you talking about? It’s blood on my hand and it’s everywhere in our room!”  
The Dwarf King approached to the hot under the collar Elven King and clasped his wrist.  
He sniffed it and then offered it to Thranduil.  
“Smells like a cherry wine a lot.”  
The Elven King mistrusted his words and sniffed his palm. There was sweetish aroma of cherry and he even sensed as his hand became sticky.  
He calmed down a little, feeling stupid, but then looked at the Dwarf King with disgruntled glance.  
“Still, I wished these tricks on me were cut short. I won’t come back to our room till it will be thoroughly cleaned!”  
Thorin took Thranduil into his embrace, fondling his back.  
“I promise I will check it personally and besides I will investigate this matter.” he assured his beloved.  
The Elven King looked at him upset.  
“Nin meleth, I believe you.” he replied, kissing his lips thankfully and feeling rather silly himself that he was seized with panic.  
Thorin smiled kindly to him.  
“Don’t worry needlessly, I will try to shield you from all the troubles.”  
Thranduil put his head on Thorin’s shoulder and squeezed him with all his might in order to calm down completely.  
***  
Next morning while the Elven King was still asleep Thorin devoted his time speaking with Bofur and other dwarves about weird incidents with the Thranduil.  
Unfortunately, no one was aware. There were some men from other lands, not dwarves which visited the Lonely Mountain last two days. But they were someone’s friends and never came to royal apartments of course.  
Thorin was sure the dwarves were not able to do Thranduil a bad turn as they were not in confrontation with him. But who then could do such dirty tricks?  
With this question in his head Thorin passed the Dining Hall and met Bard.  
“Oh, Thorin!” Bard welcomed him. “I was going to ask you about one book for me. Can you please lend me any Sindarin dictionary?”  
“What?” Thorin’s thoughts flew away all at once. He gazed at Bard suspiciously. “Why do you need elvish language?”  
Bard smiled broadly hiding thoroughly his emotions.  
“I’d like to put on a dazzling display of my skill in elvish language King Thranduil next time you visit me together in Dale.”  
The Dwarf King wrinkled in confusion.  
“I don’t know. I’m not sure I have it. You can ask King Thranduil yourself when he wakes up.”  
Bard continued to smile.  
“I’ve just seen him going to the library. So I will run after him.”  
Thorin nodded.  
“Please tell him I will visit him in 10 minutes.” asked the Dwarf King.  
“Surely!” Bard quickly stepped forward.  
Thorin watched him leaving with certain bewilderment. “Bard and elvish language?” he thought mentally and decided to visit the Elven King as soon as possible just in case.  
He went to their chamber, but suddenly stopped and understood that he should go to the library immediately.  
He rushed there in hurry trying to overtake Bard.  
Not far from the place he needed he heard Thranduil’s loud cry.  
“Oh, shit!”  
And after it a slam bang clatter and some strange noise mixed with elvish curses.  
Thorin flung the door open and saw a terrible scene. The Elven King wincing in pain on the heaps of books on the floor and the broken stages ladder nearby.  
Thranduil was moaning and groaning in pain.  
“Miz duzkak!”  
Thorin kneeled down to him, touching his aching body.  
“Are you all right?” he was troubled a lot, getting pale and scared.  
“Of course, I’m not!” yelled Thranduil in indignation. “It nearly killed my spine! You were supposed to be here a minute ago, when I was falling from this wretched ladder!”  
The Dwarf King embraced him carefully and pulled to himself.  
The Elven King moaned painfully.  
“Wait…wait…I can’t get up as there’s piercing pain in my loin.” he wrinkled his face.  
Thorin nodded with sympathy, laying him back on the heap of books.  
“Please wait here I will come back in some minutes.”  
Thranduil clenched his teeth, and forced himself to utter.  
“Of course I won’t run away from here, you’re stupid dwarf!”  
The Dwarf King ignored his damaging words.  
“Please be patient. I will come here in two minutes.”  
The Elven King mumbled something in disgust and closed his eyes feeling helpless.  
Thorin returned rather quickly and helped Dwalin and Bofur to lay Thranduil on the stretcher. He was groaning in pain and cursing again. The dwarves carried him to Thorin’s chamber. Nori ran for the doctor dwarf and when that came, he examined the Elven King.  
After thorough checking the doctor dwarf concluded that his loin was strained a bit and he needs to rest and stay in bed till he feels better. Then he tried to give the Elven King some soothing remedy with soporific effect, but stubborn elf denied showing his mistrust.  
Thorin had to talk his beloved into and make him drink it to ease his pain.  
Thranduil finally agreed, but with some reluctance.  
He fell asleep in some minutes and Thorin sighed out in some relief.  
Balin saw the doctor dwarf off and returned to Thorin.  
He looked anxiously at the Elven King who was having his restful sleep and said unwillingly.  
“Miz uzbad, the stages of the ladder were sawed a little and this thing caused his falling from them.”  
Thorin tensed, frowning in disbelief and gazing with sympathy and alarm at his sleeping beloved.  
“Sawed a little? How this idea could cross somebody’s mind and why? He could break something in his body! I refuse to believe it was done by some dwarf.”  
Balin shook his head negatively.  
“Not a dwarf. I’m sure there someone else’s ill wish. Don’t know whose.”  
Thorin sighed heavily having sit himself down at the bedhead near the Elven King and took his hand.  
“Thorin, I recommend you to leave Erebor for a day or even two. I believe this ill minded person won’t venture to follow you. Besides, you have a rest and improve Elven King’s health.”  
The Dwarf King looked puzzled at him.  
Balin clapped his shoulder supporting.  
“Go to hot springs, miz uzbad!”  
***

Next day when Thorin offered Thranduil to go to hot springs, he agreed immediately.  
The Elven King assured the Dwarf King that ache didn’t bother him so strongly and in the afternoon they went down the river.  
Thorin tried to help Thranduil in every way. He made him seat down and rest, but the Elven King was so happy they left this dangerous Erebor at last that he couldn’t help but enjoy their new activity.  
He disobeyed Thorin’s persistent requests and was naughty like a child swimming and even trying to dive into hot water. Having admitted that it’s useless to convince stubborn elf of anything, Thorin decided to join his frolic. The two kings now were swimming naked together and diving.  
When they got tired they decided to devote their time to some more tempting occupation.  
They were standing close to each other, embracing their waists.  
“Did I tell you your voice arouses me greatly?” wondered the Dwarf King fondling his beloved's pale buttocks.  
“Greatly?” repeated Thranduil bending his brows in sincere surprise. “From when?”  
“From the very moment I’ve heard it.” confessed Thorin smiling.  
“You’ve told me you’re enchanted by my grace!” Thranduil laughed cheerfully and pushed him slightly away.  
“And your voice!” Thorin kissed his neck whispering tenderly. “I love the way you low and raise it and then whisper to me, like I’m doing now. I love the way you express your pleasure when I make love to you. ”  
Thranduil smirked sassy.  
“You mean my moan?” he asked.  
“Exactly!” responded Thorin. “I believe you won’t moan now while I make my love to you?” expressed his hope Thorin.  
“Of course I will do!” confirmed Thranduil cunningly and whispered passionately into his ear. “I’ll be shouting of pleasure out loud, at the top of my voice!”  
“I think it’s not a good idea, someone can hear you and come here.” told Thorin looking at his livened up elf. “I’m not sure he will be so glad to see the Elven King totally naked!” he hinted.  
“And what about the Dwarf King totally naked?” inquired Thranduil grinning and playing his brows.  
Thorin smiled back and draw him closer kissing his hot lips.  
Thranduil pressed his aroused cock against his own one.  
Next moment they were fondling one another and kissing.

***  
The both kings enjoyed their pleasant snogging and love making for a long time. When they finished, they found out somebody stole the clothes of Thranduil.  
“So what we are to do now?” wondered the Elven King having gazed miserably at the Dwarf King. “There’s only one pair of clothes and unfortunately it’s yours!” Thranduil raised his frustrated glance to the skies and looked back irritated at Thorin.  
Thorin caressed him with his compassionate look and offered Thranduil to put on his shirt and breeches and go to Erebor. His beloved could return and bring him his spare clothes.  
“Go ahead yourself!” replied offended Thranduil at first, but then suddenly changed his mind and pulled Thorin’s stuff out of his hands. He was studying his stuff with disdain and then tried to take on his shirt.  
“Your clothes are oversized and short for me.” complained picky Thranduil, showing the Dwarf King that his shirt hung loosely on him.  
Thorin smiled mildly seen the sleeves of his shirt barely covered his beloved’s elbows. “You mixed everything up, you’ve meant your clothes are shorter for me, I meant narrower as you are more slender?” supposed Thorin.  
Thranduil began getting tired from their pointless talk. He took of Thorin’s shirt and stretched it to him.  
“Ok. I see. If you have your clothes, can you go home then and bring along a spare one for me?” asked he. “Or probably if I put it on then, why don’t you just come behind me?”  
The Dwarf King laughed merrily.  
“I’ll be naked then!” said he. “Besides, I don’t have any wish to leave you all alone here naked if I go myself.” he added. “And I’m sure you won’t go yourself naked after me either.”  
Thranduil was pondering for a moment as Thorin confounded him and suggested extraordinary solution.  
“May be you give me your breeches and you just pull down your shirt closer to your bottom?” he was smiling broadly.  
Thorin was shaking his head instead.  
“That won’t do. It’s not so long.”  
“Damn it!” cursed Thranduil, pulling roughly Thorin’s stuff out of his hands. “Ok! Give here your shirt and breeches then, and I’ll be quick to bring your clothes. You can hide yourself somewhere for a while.”  
His phrase raised Thorin’s laughter.  
“I don’t need to hide myself! I have my sword with me.”  
Thranduil made an approving whistle.  
“Oooh! The naked Dwarf King and his sword?!? Damn so hot!!!” he wrinkled his nose in provocative smile.  
The Dwarf King has smiled appraisingly to his beloved.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thranduil had to experience five minutes of shame when he reached Erebor and Balin saw him in Thorin’s clothes. The Elven King was holding the belt of the breeches tightly for them not to fall. The dwarf with long white beard was abashed and wary having met him in such appearance. Thranduil thanked Eru Bofur didn’t see him that way or he would become an object of joke then. He explained Balin everything and the dwarf gladly gave a hand and provided the Elven King with his new gown. So that time Thranduil managed to extricate from the queer situation.

***  
Next late morning was strikingly pleasant for awakening. Although Thranduil woke up alone in bed, he was calm as his Thorin was not afar. The Elven King stretched himself sweetly and yawned, remembering all the delightful moments of yesterday outing to hot springs and hot loving there. He closed his eyes imagining these pictures again and again and smacked his lips. The weird loss of his clothes has been totally forgotten. The Dwarf King was so passionate in his hands, he was fondling Thranduil’s back going lower and lower. “OHHHHH! It was so hot and seductive!” the Elven King even got hungry. He got up lazily, putting his gown on and combed his long silver hair. It’s been lunch time already, but he was going to have a good cup of strawberry tea with delicious chocolate. The taste of which reminded him the tempting taste of sex with the Dwarf King. Thranduil came out of the room haven’t noticed Bard, who was humming and hawing in front of their chamber expecting something.  
As soon as the Elven King entered the dining hall, he approached the cupboard and opened its door. Some big furry thing flew out of it to his side.  
“Fuck!” he cursed and started back in disgust.  
The furry object rolled to his feet. It was cut orcish head.  
“Thorin!” loudly screamed the Elven King in fury.  
His cry was heard by Bofur. The dwarf in cap ran into the dining hall and saw the head on the floor.  
He whistled in amazement.  
“By my beard, Your Majesty has slain the orc right here! How this unlucky guy came here? Where’s his body?”  
“Don’t scream, you’re fool! Better run and call Thorin here! If I know that it’s someone’s bad joke from your side, I will slay any of you my own hand!” threatened he.  
Bofur nodded obediently and disappeared behind the door.  
He brought the Dwarf King in ten minutes.  
“What is it?” asked abashed Thorin looking frowned at the Elven King.  
Thranduil burst suddenly.  
“What is it? You’re asking me? I should ask YOU this question!” he was poking his finger at Thorin’s chest. “Thorin, I had enough of this shit during this week! I’m sick’n’tired already of all these dirty tricks someone’s doing against me! No more of that!”  
Thorin approached the furry head on the floor and kicked it slightly. It fell apart into pieces immediately.  
The Dwarf King laughed outright.  
“Don’t you see it’s a ruse, just a fake!” he uttered in calm voice.  
“I don’t care!” exclaimed angrily the Elven King as he wasn’t able to smoothen down his injured pride. “I’ve just told you, that I’m frazzled out with all this shit! Ask you men to stop playing the tricks and mock at me!” shouted he.  
Thorin looked alarmed at his beloved.  
“I’m not sure there’s hardly one dwarf who wishes to do such bad things to you. I will investigate it and punish the guilty.”  
Nevertheless Thranduil was infuriated with his words.  
“YOU promised to do it several times! But YOU did nothing! I’m feeling myself uncomfortable here! Five days ago I fell into some stinky shit, four days ago I found myself in blood, three days ago I had my spine nearly broken, flying away from this wretched ladder in the library, yesterday my clothes was stolen and I had to put on yours, and today I had this!!! ” he kicked the broken pieces of fake orcish head fiercely and they crushed against the wall.  
“I’m afraid I will have to investigate myself and I promise that the real heads will fly away in your kingdom as I’m not going to understand who is right and who is wrong!” warned he scowlingly.  
Thorin gifted him sympathetic look, understood he should tackle the matter directly.  
“I promise, I will do it right now!”  
“Right away!” urged him on the Elven King, stomping his foot.  
Thorin left the dining hall for Balin.  
His head now was stuffed with the questions he hadn’t answers to.  
The Dwarf King was making his way to Balin’s room, but suddenly crossed with Bard in corridor again. This man was very excited with something.  
“Thorin, at last! I ran off my legs in search of you!” he was waving his hands strangely in the air.  
“Anything’s happened?” wondered the Dwarf King quickly.  
“Yes. I have urgent news. But I prefer to tell it to you eye to eye as it’s too confidential.” hissed strangely Bard.  
Thorin frowned busily and sighed out.  
“Ok. But please be quick. As I too have the urgent matter to solve!” warned he.  
Bard started to nod curtly.  
“I won’t delay you for so much longer!” he was mysteriously smiling to the Dwarf King.

**First day Orgilion (Monday)**

Thorin yawned looking out of the window. It was almost dawn. He bent down to the sleeping Elven King. Thranduil has smacked his lips and smiled in his sleep having leaned on his palm with his head. He looked so sweet and vulnerable this moment. The Dwarf King kissed his cheek and then tenderly kissed his lips.  
Thranduil murmured something in his sleep and turned on his belly.  
The sheet bared the alluring curves of his slender pale body.  
Thorin gulped from the sudden desire, caressing him with his eager glance and stepped forward, but suddenly stopped remembering something and cursed mentally. He left the room.

Thranduil woke up in the afternoon feeling encouraged and of buoyant disposition. He was alone in his bed again. Probably the Dwarf King has been still busy with investigation since yesterday. The Elven King managed to visit the dining hall and have tea with biscuits. He returned to their room in a half an hour, but Thorin haven’t appeared. A bit later Thranduil gave a look into Throne Hall and was astonished a lot as he found no trace of the Dwarf King. On his way back he came across Bofur and asked him about Thorin. “He said he urgently needed to go somewhere.” replied the dwarf in cap. His words made the Elven King getting frowned suspiciously. But he said nothing in return. That was strange, but Thorin didn’t come when it was dinner time. He even did not come later that night. The Elven King was wondering what urgent matter could force Thorin to leave him without any message. That night he slept alone.

**Second day Oranor (Tuesday)**

Bard understood it was just the right time to begin to realize his plan. So he took Sindarin dictionary, he stole secretly from Erebor library and occupied himself with writing of intricate symbols. He was pretty bad at it. The letters came out curved and ugly and he even broke into a sweat trying to copy them. As soon as he finished, he saw the piece of paper was wet from his hard labor.  
In the afternoon Bard arrived to Erebor where he met the Elven King.  
“Your Majesty, wait!” he ran after Thranduil, who was walking along the corridor to his room.  
When the Elven King stopped, Bard handled him small folded sheet of paper.  
“I’ve found this on the floor in front of your bedroom.” anxiously reported he.  
Thranduil has quickly unfolded a piece of paper.  
There were dwarvish runes together with elvish florid symbols written in sloppy handwriting. It was really hard to understand a thing in it.  
“What is it???” Thranduil couldn’t believe his ears. The runes written in Khuzdul were crossed and later there were some words in Sindarin.  
“I understood King Thorin had been kidnapped and his kidnappers asked for some certain ransom like Arkenstone.” Bard pretended to sound worried.  
Thranduil bent his brows suspiciously.  
“You know Khuzdul and Sindarin?” inquired he, gifting Bard his glance of disbelief.  
“A bit.” Bard gulped and looked down.  
“It’s phony! I think I don’t believe it!” the Elven King crumpled the sheet of paper and threw it away.  
He then turned his back and left Bard alone.  
***  
Later that night, Bard was knocking again at the door of Thranduil’s chamber.  
“What’s again?” blurted out angrily Thranduil opening the door.  
There was Bard from Dale again.  
“What do you want this time?” asked the Elven King with annoyance.  
“Your Majesty, I’ve found this again!” Bard gave him another piece of folded paper.  
Thranduil unfolded it impatiently, breathing heavily with indignation.  
“If you don’t bring Arkenstone we will cut his…cut his…” some words were crossed out. “Cut his fingers one by one.” read he.  
Next moment he crumpled this sheet once again and hurled it out.  
“It’s somebody’s bad joke!” uttered crossly he. “I think Thorin is safe and sound!”  
“But where’s he after all?” inquired Bard in disgusting voice. “I asked everyone and no one exactly knows where their king is now! He might be in trouble! Don’t you worry at all?” he attacked Thranduil.  
The Elven King was gazing fiercely at Bard.  
“Leave me alone!” blurted he loudly out, shutting the door in front of Bard’s face.  
That night was very hard for Thranduil to endure. He awfully, just deadly missed his Thorin, his sweet lips, his strong hands, his passionate hugs, his, oh, his...  
Thranduil was desperately squeezing the pillow.  
“Where are you, nin meleth?” whispered Thranduil quietly into the air.  
The whole night he was tossing and turning in loneliness in their bed, couldn’t sleep a wink.  
The Elven King was under the impression of Bard’s words about kidnapping. The dreary pictures were flashing in his mind; Thorin’s suffering from pain, his eyes begging the Elven King to save him. His cry of agony. Thranduil jumped up with a loud moan in cold sweat, broad awake.

**Third day Orithil (Wednesday)**

The Elven King looked out of the window. It was nearly a dawn. With the first sun beams he rushed to the balcony and had been peering at horizon line waiting his Thorin to come.  
Thranduil’s heart was ready to jump out of his chest. He heard its loud hammering inside of his ears.  
“Thorin, please!” begged he, squeezing firmly the railing of the balcony with his fingers until his knuckles got pale.  
But none was coming.  
The Elven King felt deathly unhappy, biting his lips in frustration.  
He ran to Balin’s chamber then as he thought the dwarf could tell him for sure what was going on.  
However the white bearded dwarf was amazed with his visit a little.  
“Your Majesty, may I be to your service anyhow?” politely asked he.  
“Where’s your king, Balin?” inquired him impatiently Thranduil.  
Balin was pondering for a second having gazed into Thranduil’s tossing eyes.  
“I really do worry either,” he replied. “But I think I have nothing to tell you as neither I know the reason why Thorin is absent in Erebor nor where he is now.  
His answer hit Thranduil unpleasantly as it made his heard beat faster and he revived Bard’s words in his memory.  
“Please urgently send some messenger to Dale! I want to see its ruler!” demanded he.  
Balin nodded quickly.  
***  
When Bard received the urgent message from Erebor, he realized it was time to come to the second part of his tricky insidious plan. And the second part was to entrap the Elven King to his apartment.  
He was playing chess with himself. Bard moved the rook forward having checkmated the white king triumphantly.  
Giving his answer to the messenger, he smiled maliciously. Thranduil will be here in a few minutes when he gets his message. Bard put some of sleepy powder and something else into the glass with wine on the table. When the Elven King drinks the wine, he will be totally in his power.  
Bard has smirked, rubbing his hands and foretasting the delightful outcome.  
***  
He hadn't waited long before Thranduil came.  
“What was that hasty matter you wanted to discuss with me?” the Elven King has been still a trifle out of breath after mad horse riding to Dale.  
“I spoke to some man here in Dale, he told me, he had his friend overheard some people in pub. They were boasting as they had managed to kidnap the king of Erebor. They were going to kill him as nobody got in touch with them about the ransom!” told he watching attentively as Thranduil’s face getting paler after his words.  
“Oh, you are thirsty!” Bard sounded very caring, stretching the glass of wine to Thranduil. “Have your brought Arkenstone?” inquired busily he. His voice was imbued with terrible impatience; however Thranduil attached no importance to it.  
The Elven King took the glass from his hands and drained it out immediately.  
He got out the shining stone from his bosom.  
“Good!” the greedy eyes of Bard were glowing with avarice. “We need to hurry otherwise they kill Thorin!”  
Thranduil swayed forward a little and leaned on the door.  
“I’m not feeling well!” said he in some strange tone.  
The images have drifted in front of him weirdly stretching across and along, and the ceiling suddenly has crushed upon him with some loud bang, the Elven King collapsed suddenly to the floor with some last suspicion which flashed across his mind.  
There came rather loud impish laughter then. Bard looked down to his feet with pleasure watching king Thranduil’s unconscious body.

***  
Thorin has been madly riding back to Erebor from Minas Tirith for two hours already.  
Oh, this lousy Bard will get soon very harsh dressing down from him. He wasted so much time, chasing Gandalf in various places as this impenetrable blockhead informed him Gandalf wanted to see him extremely urgently.  
….Gandalf was really amazed with Thorin’s hasty visit.  
But he was unaware.  
The Dwarf King narrated him about some strange things in Erebor.  
The white wizard was very concerned that somebody scared Thranduil every time and shared his view with Thorin.  
“As you know, I’m not very fond of your relations. But I’d better pay attention to Bard actions. He has quite strong obsession to Thranduil for quite a long time.”  
Thorin bent his brows, pondering for a moment.  
“Bard began to visit us frequently,” confirmed he. “I remember him coming across our chamber three times this week. That man asked to lend him some books from Erebor’s library.”  
Thorin refreshed in his memory his disgusted glance when he and Thranduil were kissing each other on the balcony, the moment when Bard came from Dale. And his shivering, adored gazes at Thranduil.  
“Come to conclusion!” Gandalf was waving his pipe to him.  
…Thorin hurried his pace to save Thranduil from Bard’s paws.  
When he reached Erebor at last, it’s been nearly sunset.  
Thorin left his horse near the gate and ran quickly to Balin.  
The white bearded dwarf was anxious and glad to see his king’s safe and sound.  
“Mahal, miz uzbad! Thorin, where have you been for so long?” exclaimed he.  
Thorin was breathless.  
“I am… I was... Mahal, where’s Thranduil?” he was madly shaking Balin’s shoulder.  
“He’s disappeared! uttered Balin. “Gone to Dale headlong! Miz uzbad, Arkenstone has been stolen!”  
“Mahal, Thranduil has been also kidnapped!” concluded Thorin, being all on a tremble.

***  
Thranduil was regaining his consciousness. He tried to open his eyes; the images were dim and unclear in front of him.  
The quick piercing pain has suddenly spread all over his body and muscles. His body was deathly aching. He felt so weak and helpless as if he was lethally poisoned with orcish arrow.  
The Elven King has tried to turn his head, but some shooting ache occurred in his neck. He sent elvish curses with his numb tongue.  
Thranduil found himself lying on some dirty, wet ground, on the heap of faded leaves, in total darkness.  
He made an attempt to get up, but found that he had been shackled with his wrists and ankles to the surface.  
Thranduil started to struggle angrily with all his efforts and even harder to free himself, forgetting about pain for a moment, but everything was useless. He’s been fastened too firmly with these damned metal cuffs to the ground.  
Estimating all the disastrous situation of his own, the Elven King has loudly cursed the worst words in elvish.  
He relaxed after, trying to remember at least something that’s happened before he had lost his consciousness.  
All was in vain. Not any clue. He understood he doesn’t remember the very moment.  
Thranduil scrutinized into the darkness around of him, trying to realize where he was.  
How he got here? Why was he shackled to the ground? Was he kidnapped and imprisoned by somebody?  
Where, the damn is he? The thought anxiously flashed in his mind and he started to twitch again, trying to liberate himself from these shackles.  
Thranduil has moaned suddenly from terrible fit of headache which started to pulse inside of him.  
He couldn’t heal himself the present moment as he needed his hands to help him. But they were out of his reach now.  
The Elven King sighed desperately and closed his eyes.  
A magnificent vision of Thorin appeared in his mind. The Dwarf King was calling him now, tempting him with his sweet lips. Thranduil stretched his body to him unconsciously.  
They were kissing and hugging each other. Thorin was so pleasant and hot. He wanted him now tremendously. The Dwarf King was stroking his cheeks with his hands.  
Thranduil has suddenly opened his eyes as the stroking was really tangible.  
Some stranger put away his hand from his cheek and was gazing at him through the eyes cut mask.  
“Who are you? What do you want from me?” Thranduil was unpleasantly taken aback, having stared at him in his turn.  
The stranger stooped suddenly over him and captured his hair rudely, whispering in Sindarin.  
“Ni anira allen!” (I want you!)  
The Elven King froze, hearing elvish tongue not good but still.  
“Man te?” (Who is it?) asked him Thranduil.  
“Ni anira allen!” (I want you!) “Eg urui!” (You’re hot!) repeated the stranger and started fumbling over the Elven King’s chest.  
Thranduil was wildly resisting. The stranger tore his shirt roughly.  
Then he gripped Thranduil’s chin rudely, forcing him to open his mouth and poured some bitter liquid into it.  
“Soga!” (Drink!) ordered he malevolently.  
The Elven King began choking and suffocating from this disgusting bitter taste in his mouth.  
The ruthless stranger pressed violently his lips against Thranduil’s ones.  
The Elven King attempted to push him away, roaring in fury.  
“Manen berthog!” (How dare you!) he spitted.  
The stranger in mask gave him a harsh slap in his face.  
“Eg u dan annan!” (You mustn’t resist to me for a long time!) told he in bad elvish.  
Thranduil gifted him his glance full of hatred, breathing heavily with wrath. Unclear, dim images started to drift inside of his uncontrollable mind, when it had betrayed him. The stranger sneered at him snidely, watching as the Elven King was fading away again.

**Fourth day Orgaladh (Thursday)**

Next day Thranduil came to himself from unbearable strong headache.  
This time he was feeling even worse. The pain was killing him inside and tearing him apart. The Elven King felt only weakness and sleepiness. His mind failed to do usual actions, remaining like some alien for him. Through this chaos he was still sensing that disgusting bitter taste on his lips. Thranduil started to moan in delirium and then heard himself. He ceased suddenly and opened his eyes. Some little spider was weaving its web right above him.  
The Elven King peered through it, pondering about something.  
What’s the time now? Is it day or night? What’s wrong with him? Why he feels disabled.  
“Ni anira allen!” (I want you!) came familiar voice again from somewhere.  
Thranduil has watched at the person in mask with displeasure.  
“Ni dag allen ae eg u orthor nin!” (It sounded like: “I kill you if do not subdue me”, but he wanted to say “obey me”)  
The Elven King exerted himself immensely and frowned, trying to understand what the stranger meant. He felt as his indignation began to boil.  
“Thû nar!’ (Stinky rat!) blurted he arrogantly.  
The stranger approached Thranduil and stooped over him. The Elven King noticed as his wicked eyes flashed in darkness. This villain gave him a harsh slap in the face again and squeezed his chin rudely, forcing him drink that bitter muck.  
The world has crashed upon Thranduil with all its colors.

**Fifth day Ormenel (Friday)**

The Elven King was moaning in delirium. He didn’t have any desire to open his eyes. He was sick’n’tired of it.  
He had a strong will not to give in, but his body betrayed him, aching in each cell. Thranduil could not realize what was happening as his mind had denied to obey him. It was not his mind as it seemed any longer. Some strange, unknown substance which lived separately. But at the edge of it he was still struggling with his consciousness.  
When the stranger appeared in his place, he suddenly doused the Elven King with ice cold water from the bucket above to bring him to life.  
Thranduil has shuddered his entire body from unpleasant feeling, coughing and choking from the strong water flows which gushed upon him unexpectedly.  
“Ni anira allen!” repeated the stranger in sweet disgusting voice.  
He came closer to the Elven King.  
“Ni quoro allen ae eg u meletha anim!”. (I strangle you if do not love me!) There was a kind of mixture of Sindarin and Quenya in his speech. “Ni baur erui gin ron!” (I need your body!)  
“Puiaon am len!” (I spit on you!) responded Thranduil dispassionately.  
The stranger took out the long silver dagger.  
“Mae, ni dag allen. Eg gwanna!” (Well, I kill you!) (You die!)  
He pressed the sharp long blade to the Elven King’s neck, looking fierce at him.  
Thranduil gulped, gazing fearless, with rage at him.  
The blade went further down to his chest.  
“Eg her nin, avo garo!” (You must beg me not to do this!) smirked the stranger maliciously.  
The sharp tip of his dagger was now pointed to the Elven’s King heart.  
“Nalla annan anira! Uquen u hlar eg, uquen u tol, uquen u save eg!” (Cry as long as you can! No one hears you, none comes, none saves you!)  
“Puiaon am len!” (I spit on you!) repeated Thranduil in cold blood again.  
The sharp blade rushed to him and Thranduil screwed his eyes up waiting for the strike to follow. But nothing has happened.  
There was only a dumb sound of the falling body to the ground.  
Thranduil has opened his eyes and saw his Thorin cordially smiling.  
The Elven King was too weak to talk, so he just smiled back his corners of the mouth to his beloved.  
Thorin has kneeled down to Thranduil touching the metal rings on elf‘s hands.  
His wrists were injured, covered with red scars as he seemed to have been struggled, trying to have himself freed.  
Thorin couldn’t help but joke.  
“You look so sexy being shackled to the ground in such pose.” smiled he. “Why don’t we use this advantage?” he tried to remove the cuffs.  
“Free me, immediately!” demanded Thranduil annoyed.  
The Dwarf King cut off the cuffs with his knife.  
Thorin lifted the liberated Elven King with his hands.  
“Melon len, nin thalion!” sighed out Thranduil gratefully and fainted away at once.  
Thorin carried him out of dungeon to the rising sun. The first beams of dawn shone the sharp spikes of the old hideous fortress.  
“You’re safe now, miz duzkak!” The Dwarf King was gently pressing Thranduil’s body to his own.  
The Elven King remained silent, being still unconscious.

**Sixth day Orbelain (Saturday)**

Thorin was shifting from foot to foot near his own chamber.  
Balin opened the door, dismissing the doctor.  
Thorin ran to him feeling strained impatience inside.  
“How’s he?” his hoarse voice was hectic.  
The white bearded dwarf sighed heavily, looking into Thorin’s tired eyes.  
“The doctor told, Bard overdosed his mind with too strong and poisonous drugs. But for you, he would have been dead now.” explained Balin.  
“He will be ok?!?” there was some foully shiver in the Dwarf King’s voice.  
“He will be!” promised Balin.  
Thorin was going to rush forward to his chamber.  
“Miz uzbad!” Balin caught his hand suddenly.  
“Please don’t torture him with your desires, don’t try to soothe him physically. He is too weak now.”  
The Dwarf King nodded dutifully, opening the door.  
His precious Thranduil was lying in the middle of the bed, covered with linen to his waist, arms over it, eyes closed.  
His chest was heaving peacefully. Cheeks were deathly pale, lips - dried.  
Thorin sat down close to him, taking his hand into his own.  
Thranduil has opened his eyes by half.  
“Hannon len…” his lips were moving speechlessly.  
Thorin hugged his beloved very gently and clenched his teeth, avoiding crying.  
“Please get well, miz duzkak!” whispered he with care.  
The Elven King has dropped into sleep.

**Seventh day (Sunday)**

During the whole night the Dwarf King has been waking up countless times. He watched his beloved’s condition. In other words, he became his all-nighter keeper.  
The Elven King had a very fast sleep. Thorin measured his pulse and listened for his peaceful breath several times.  
Thranduil was lying in the same pose all the time without turning his body.  
Thorin kissed the fingers of his hand, which he was holding all the night carefully.  
It was nearly dawn when he fell asleep.  
The Dwarf King was dreaming of Ravenhill. He was remembering the very moment, that ice cold November day. It was like a horrible vision for him.  
….He was lying on the ground, heavily breathing, dying.  
Bilbo was crying in grief close to him, embracing his neck.  
“Oh, Thorin! No…Oh, Thorin, please!”  
Thorin was trying to hold on, not to give in, fighting with all his last efforts, gripping his slipping away life. He was hanging one hand above the mortal abyss. An instant was the only border.  
“My time has passed. The day has come…” Thorin was slowly moving his pale lips.  
“No, Thorin! Please hold on, don't give in!” Bilbo was begging him.  
“I'm fading away now...I don't feel any physical pain...it's not Azog who has killed  
me...”  
“Thorin, don’t give in!”  
“The Elven King...my soul has been already deathly wounded with his love...  
Our time has run out, our future has died. There's no more escape. Today is the end of tomorrow.  
I don’t have much time to tell you... please tell him how much I loved him...with all my heart, with all my soul...”  
“Thorin, stop! Your sacrifice is too high! You're paying it with your own life! I don't know what to do! I can call the Elven King! I can bring him to you now!”  
“He won’t come…  
That was all in vain... He never responds it... It was a dream only, my foolish  
dream...  
Now, all comes to the end. Tell him I loved him more than my life… My life means nothing to me…” he sensed as he was falling into coma.  
“No! Oh, Thorin, please! Don't give in! Struggle yourself! See the Elven King. He is coming now to you!”  
Suddenly the Elven King has approached him. He looked scared and devastated.  
Thorin’s broken heart has rushed, beating faster then, for the last time for him, and nervous smile reflected on his death pale lips.  
Thranduil came closer to the mortally wounded Dwarf King and kneeled down in front of him.  
The Elven King was gazing at him reproachfully; his mourning azure eyes were full of tears.  
“Oh, Thorin! What have you done???” whispered Thranduil in trembling voice, touching Thorin’s cheek, dashed with drops of blood gently.  
Thorin could only look at him; it was extremely hard for him to say a thing. He was shivering in agony.  
Thranduil has suddenly pressed his lips against Thorin’s ones and the Dwarf King felt his cold wet cheeks.  
Their true love kiss. It lasted for some seconds, but it seemed like eternity for agonizing Thorin. He sensed all the passion he was seeking in Thranduil’s heart. It was like a silent positive response for him at last…too late…  
“Nin meleth, I’ll heal you!” whispered Thranduil, peering into his lifeless eyes.  
“Bring Arkenstone now, quick!” shouted the Elven King.  
Bilbo ran quickly to them, giving the shining stone to Thranduil.  
The Elven King has put the Heart of the Mountain into Thorin’s weak hands, embracing them with his own ones.  
Thranduil then closed his eyes, concentrating on his inner power and started muttering some words in elvish.  
Thorin has sensed as some pleasant warmth, spilling off energy, had flowed very rapidly into him, filling his weakened body with the bygone strength. He even saw bright shining aura around Thranduil’s body.  
…..A deep breath in. Thorin was coughing from this mighty flow of energy.  
“I’ve united our souls together!” declared the Elven King. “You’re saved Thorin Oakenshield!”  
…Thorin remembered he was imagining the picture of himself and Thranduil after he was saved.  
He was thanking Thranduil for his rescue and his passion was so deep, he felt obliged endlessly to him for his life saving. Their bodies were wounded after harsh battle, but they put some bandages on their gashes. Thorin was halfway sitting, halfway lying on the Elven King’s top. Their long suffering lips were firmly pressed to each other, madly merging and moving in kisses.  
Thorin was sensing Thranduil’s strong, hard cock inside of him, and his own pulsating flesh, he was rubbing with against the Elven King’s belly.  
Thranduil was so horny, burning with thirsty desire, insatiable, taking away all his sufferings, pain, and weakness with his passion. He was perceiving Thorin’s gratitude and was gifting him himself totally without residue. He was liberating Thorin from all the bad things, giving him brand new life ahead.  
That was the all Thorin could have ever dreamt of in his life. His response.  
The whole new life was opening warm embraces for them. Their married life came after, like a thunderstorm....

***  
The Elven King has opened his eyes and saw the green thicket of his Mirkwood in the picture which was hanging above the fireplace. At last he was at home in Erebor, temporarily his home now.  
Thranduil turned to Thorin’s side, yawning sleepily.  
The Dwarf King was sleeping on his belly, down-faced on the pillow.  
The Elven King has moved closer to him, loosening his hand from Thorin’s one.  
He gently ran his fingers through his shaggy hair.  
Thorin was still sleeping.  
“Thorin, I’m horny!” Thranduil has cooed into his ear impatiently.  
“Mmm…what?” Thorin tried to open his eyes, returning slowly from his dream to reality, but a sleep hung on his eyelids.  
“I’m horny!” repeated Thranduil a bit louder. “I want you!”  
The Dwarf King felt alarmed, so he turned his darkled face to Thranduil’s side, gazing into his languid eyes.  
“I can’t. I wanna sleep!” responded he abruptly, turning away.  
“WHAT????” Thranduil was infuriated with his unexpected reply.  
“I’ve got a headache. I couldn’t sleep a wink last night.” explained Thorin quickly. “Leave me alone please!” the Dwarf King tried to sound neglectfully as Balin told him. Not to respond to Thranduil’s desires, to get a better care or him.  
“WHAT DID YOU SAY???”  
Thorin suddenly heard the loud cracking sound of tearing apart linen.  
He turned to the Elven King immediately.  
Thranduil was arrogantly drilling him through in madness and heavily breathing.  
His fists were squeezing the pieces of torn silk linen.  
There followed some awkward pause.  
The both kings were staring at each other for some seconds, trying to understand their feelings inside of them.   
Thorin extremely exulted his Thranduil had been back and alive again, but he had being trying to restrain himself from his desire thoroughly as it could harm still weakened Thranduil.

The Elven King was looking through him, pondering over something.  
“You don’t want me for some reason?” inquired he, became the first one who broke the silence. He was tormenting Thorin with his very glance.  
Thorin has greatly tensed up inside.  
“I madly do!!!” the torturing thought flashed in his mind, almost slipped from his tongue.  
Thranduil continued to press his beloved with his reproachful glance.  
“You look very tired.” he said all of a sudden, noticing the red color of Thorin’s eyes.  
“I couldn’t sleep a wink last night, watching and caring of you the whole night through.” uttered the Dwarf King mentally.  
“It’s all right.” confessed he, saying out loud and looked down.  
Thranduil has softened at once suddenly.  
“OK. YOU MAY HAVE YOUR SLEEP!” permitted he, displeased with his own words.  
“Thank you!” sighed out Thorin closing his eyes.  
“May I have only a kiss from you?” asked Thranduil shyly, moving closer to his beloved.  
Thorin nodded, yielding.  
Thranduil closed his eyes either and stretched himself to the Dwarf King.  
Thorin has sensed his warm, desirable lips on his own. Thranduil’s kiss was full of lust which made Thorin dizzy, and he thought he would lose himself right away now.  
There was a hot, passionate call in his kiss.  
The Dwarf King felt Thranduil’s inner shiver and his own aroused, rebelling flesh.  
The Elven King embraced his body making him fall backward.  
His impatient, hungry hands were groping Thorin’s body, squeezing his buttocks firmly, digging into them with his sharp fingernails, tearing his clothes, making Thorin fire inside.  
Thorin couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He thought he might come immediately if he won’t do anything right now with his pulsating flesh.  
The Dwarf King dived into this deep, passionate, endless abyss with all his head.  
The both kings couldn’t get enough. It was like madness since they hadn’t been touching each other for almost the whole week.  
Thranduil was insatiable. Thorin didn’t wish to lag behind.  
***  
About thirty minutes later Thranduil was enjoying his bliss in his beloved’s embrace.  
“Nin meleth, that was just terrific! I haven’t experienced anything alike for a long time!” he kissed the Dwarf King’s lips, fondling his hairy chest.  
“I missed you so much, when you’re gone. I was all in a twit. Scared out of my mind as to what might happen. My nights were cold and days were empty without you.” confessed the Elven King, complaining.  
“Well, well!” Thorin kissed his forehead tenderly and squeezed his beloved. “Let’s forget about this unpleasant incident…”  
“Yeah. I don’t remember anything anyway and I even wish not to think about it at all!” interfered Thranduil apathetically. “Want these bad memories to be washed away from my mind totally.”   
Thorin nodded, remembering his beloved’s saving. He didn’t tell him about Bard. Bard escaped as it turned out to be. Thorin managed to get the fallen Arkenstone from this scoundrel, when it’s rolled down to his feet.  
But as soon as the Dwarf King understood the Elven King remembered nothing about his kidnapping, as his memories vanished and as it seemed not so important to him that moment (was it luck or not, no one knows), Thorin also thought it’d be the right solution not to recall them in his memory from his side in his turn. So he just told him nothing.   
***  
Thranduil was recovering quite quickly as the Dwarf King devoted all his time taking care of him, and soon his beloved almost forgot about this heinous event, never wondering who his kidnapper was. His loving Thorin was now permanently close to him and wasn’t going to part with him any longer even for a second.


End file.
